cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States
Beginnings In March (April?) '07, BAPS is formed by AMP, a member of boards.ie, who had been playing CN as a GOON. He recruited on the boards.ie forums so most of us are Irish, but we got a good few members from all over the shop! Also that's why we are the Boards Alliance... :) Unjust War We fought UJW in defence of our MDP partner MK and protectorate GOONS (You might remember a tech raiding incident between GOONS and GGA right before the war which helped spark it off? Yeah that was a BAPSter Len who raided an unaligned GGA member (i know, wtf right!) and GGA got all up in our faces so GOONS told them to back the f*** down or they'd be rolled :p ) After UJW we came out of the war and almost immediately passed our pre-war strength and we got a constant stream of new members from boards and CN in general. In December '07 we became the biggest alliance on Black, just peaking 2mil NS and 150 members. War with Valhalla In early January '08 our asshat of a MoFA (Tumin) plotted with the then Black Team Senator Bobery, to sanction the leader of Elysium, MHawk. Tumin lied to us about what happened and made up a story that coloured him innocent. When confronted by Elysium and their protectorate Valhalla we asked for proof of their claims that Tumin was guilty of anything. NoWedge refused to provide the logs which he was threatening us with so obviously we had no chioce but to believe our MoFA. So we got declared upon by Valhalla and Co. The BAPS War wiki page shows a slightly skewed version of events, but accurate enough i suppose. NoWedge was removed and Chefjoe was appointed Valhalla Regent in March '08 and he took us off PZI. From there we decided to move to Purple and take part in the founding of PEACE. War of the Coalition August '08, we fought in the War of the Coalition with Valhalla against SOLID and STA. Pegasus In September '08 Elysium merged into TPF so BAPS took over the reigns of Pegasus (the protectorate bloc for smaller Purple alliances). Soon after we signed an MDoAP with TPF and another with Invicta. (We had one with Val for a few months already) Karma War Nothing much happened again until the Karma War. BAPS tooled up with a bunch of WRCs (a lot more to come btw, BAPS are a military focused alliance :) ) and tech hoarding, also reaching an average 11 nukes per nation, among the highest in CN! We also reaches 1.8mil NS and an average of 30k NS. All Purple alliances focused on Purple Unity and the sphere continued to become very tightknit :) KARMA War breaks, BAPS enter in defence of The Legion and declares on Nemesis and LoSS. We have a good balanced scrape with LoSS and Nemesis before Umbrella, TOP and TSO declare on us and tip the balance like an elephant on a seesaw :o We dropped below 900k NS during the war. Post-War We emerged from terms in July '09 and have stared to rebuy nukes. Also our NS is recovering nicely Boards Alliance of Protectorate States